Yesterday
by buffett-head
Summary: What did it take for things to get back to normal after the arrest of Lindsay Leiken? It's Shules with and -ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the second installment of my story arch. I don't think you have to read the first one to understand this one, but I'm not going to stop you. I also consider this my real return to writing. I've broken it up into three chapters because I think it helps the continuity. This first chapter is Shawn's point of view relating to how the case went down during the episode Psy V. Psy. In the timeline of things, this takes place one day after Lindsay Leiken was arrested.

**Props: **LittleRedDog, if that's a pickup line then we're a match made in heaven. Unfortunately, I do not live in South Florida. And I'm really a nice guy. Honestly...

I'm not usually a big Beatles fan, but this song really jumped out and grabbed me.

**'Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.'  
"Yesterday," The Beatles**

_

* * *

_

_Damn, she was good—even managed to bring me down after I had busted her. _Shawn thought to himself as he spun his desk chair in the Psych office. _I caught her—fair and square—why did she have to go and hit below the belt like that? Talk about a sore loser…_

Shawn stopped spinning and looked out the window, and as the world outside settled into place he frowned. The noon sun shimmered off the ocean and lit the room. It was hard enough being a "psychic" to begin with. He had to deal with the skeptics, the snide remarks, the constant negativism that defined Carlton Lassiter's attitude toward him. Then add to it all the fact that his dad not only knows he's deceiving the police about being psychic, but has basically accepted the idea that Shawn Spencer is a failure at life. _I accept you for who you are... I'm letting you off the hook._ The conversation was burned into his memory. Shawn pursed his lips in frustration. _You know, he's either the worst father in the world, or he's a freaking genius with the reverse psychology angle…_ He thought to himself as he sipped his strawberry-pineapple juice box. He leaned back in his chair and recalled yesterday's events.

Maybe that was why he went off on Lindsay Leiken. Granted, in the end he sounded more upset than angry, but she really pissed him off. She seduced him, played him and abandoned him, then pulled a gun on him and used him as a human shield. If it hadn't been for Mildred's quick actions—who knew the old woman could even _be_ quick—he could've ended up splattered across the tarmac. Which was definitely unappealing.

But he still didn't get away scot-free. He saw the disbelief in everyone's eyes when—after she made sure she had everyone's attention—she 'confessed' she slept with him because she thought they had a connection. She did a pretty good job of destroying him with that as he saw nearly everyone's face quickly distort with disgust. Nearly everyone, because out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gus start to smile. And as he tried desperately to explain himself, to convince everyone that he had in fact been duped and was not a shallow, skirt chasing loser; there was Gus not-so-stealthily nudging at Lassiter and then pointing back to Shawn with a grin as if to say "That's my boy!" All Shawn could think was _Dude, __**so**__ not the time for that!_

He watched as Lassiter, Vick, and Ewing all kept their eyes on Leiken. But Juliet—she kept glancing at him; and he found he was talking more to her than anyone else. He decided to show a little maturity and be honest about the whole situation instead of denying what had happened. But then he had to add that stupid comment about being wildly attracted to her in a physical way. And then he tried to save himself again by saying she was dead to him on a spiritual—_dear God did I actually say 'psychic?'—_level. And he's pretty sure he just ended up looking like a jackass. He just hoped she realized he was telling the truth.

After Leiken had been detained and everyone was able to stand down, Ewing made his way to Shawn. "You know," he began in a serious voice. "I have to admit that when we first met I thought you couldn't see your way through a wet paper bag." He gazed into the middle distance down the runway. "But I had you wrong. You may not be by the books, but I like the way you operate. You probably knew all along and just played dumb until she slipped up, didn't you?"

"Well, uhh…" Shawn got out.

"Don't be modest, Spencer—we're all on the same side." He cast an arm out to take in the group. "It was genius, pure genius. And in the end, she led you straight to the evidence you needed to make the case stick in court." The others were watching now and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, huh?" He smiled a Washington smile and in his best recruiter voice asked. "Have you ever thought about a career with the State Department?"

"Agent Ewing," Karen interrupted. "With all due respect, I think Shawn is doing just fine here in Santa Barbara." Her smile clearly told him to back off.

"Of course," He replied. He reached into his jacket pocket a moment before holding his hand out to Shawn. "Excellent work, Spencer."

Shawn shook his hand and felt Ewing covertly slide a business card into his palm.

"Call me, if you ever need anything." Ewing said as he released Shawn's hand. "Or if you just want a change in scenery for a while."

"I will." Shawn answered, thrown a little off-kilter by the offer. "Thanks."

"Mildred," the agent turned toward his stenographer. "I need to go over a few points with you…" He said as he walked over to help her pick her bag up. Chief Vick and Juliet drifted toward Agent Ewing to listen in.

Gus and Lassiter joined Shawn, who pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Way to go, man." Gus smiled and held out his fist.

"Thanks," Shawn connected. "But next time, I don't need the cheer squad to show up for my most embarrassing moment."

"What are you talking about?" Gus questioned.

"Leiken tells the world that we were…together…and I see you and Lassiter laughing about it like a couple of frat boys." Shawn told him

"Well, it did help you solve the case." Gus replied.

Shawn noticed that Juliet was sneaking furtive glances in his direction. "That's not why I was with her. I mean, I feel like an idiot…"

Gus started, "But still—"

"Mr. Guster!" Lassiter interrupted. "That's a bit private, don't you think?" He calmed down a little. "Look, Spencer, I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad we beat those feds."

"We?" Shawn asked with a grin. Juliet wasn't even hiding the fact that she was listening in now and he wanted to try and gain a few points back.

"Well, the SBPD and you two." Lassiter amended. "But you didn't let us down. Nailed her twice and solved the case."

Gus cracked up and Shawn broke into nervous laughter.

"What the…" Lassiter became horrified when he realized what he said. "Dear God! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you solved the case, proved Leiken was a fake, and found the counterfeit money. For the love of—"

"Lassie," Shawn said as he calmed down. "Thank you for that moment. I'll treasure it forever."

"Shut up Spencer," Lassiter shut him down.

"Aww, come on." Shawn teased. "You know it was funny."

Karen and Juliet walked over to them and the Chief spoke, "Our job is done—Ewing called in his people to take over the scene. They'll be here in about ten minutes." She looked at her watch. "If you two could stop by the station to go over a couple statements that would be great." She said to Shawn and Gus.

"Sure." Gus answered.

"As long as we're welcome." Shawn answered slyly.

Karen smiled despite her resolve. "I'm sorry we doubted you two. But I think we all know now that it was a mistake."

"I'm just saying," Shawn continued. "I'd like to get a notice before I'm evicted."

"Just meet us at the station." She was trying hard to sound authoritative.

"Yes, ma'am." Shawn answered in a pseudo-serious voice.

"We'll be right there. I just need to stop by the Psych office to pick up a few things for my route tomorrow." Gus told her.

"Perfect." Karen smiled for real and looked at Shawn. "You can take the Segway to the office and Gus can give you a ride home when we're finished."

Shawn shrank in embarrassment. "Yes ma'am." He said in a guilty voice.

Later, Shawn came out of the chief's office to find Juliet at her desk. He leaned against the edge of it so he wouldn't disturb her work. "So… Are you going to take that test Ewing was talking about?"

"No, Shawn." She told him without looking up.

_A little peeved about something? _"Well, that's a shame." Shawn said sorrowfully and she looked up. "Because—I don't know if you heard—he really wants me to take that test too. And I was thinking if we both took it then we could, um, study together." He smiled at her and she ignored it. "You know, quiz each other; maybe establish some sort of _connection_—that way if one of us had some trouble the other could just think—"

"Shawn!" She cut him off sharply. "_Please_."

"Okay," Shawn held up his hands. "Obviously it's been a stressful day for you…" He pushed himself up so that he was standing again. "It hasn't been easy for me either—what with being taken hostage and then having to ride the Segway to get here. Do you have any idea how scary it is to try and cross Broadway? I mean, it's called Broadway, but it really is…broad."

"Is there something you want?" Juliet asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've forgiven you for the whole 'Segway Incident.' I mean, Karen's your boss—plus she told me she already knew. So I'm sorry for calling you a traitor. And thanks for saving me during that whole hostage thing at the airport."

"Oh, you mean rescuing you from your crazy ex-girlfriend?" She snapped at him.

"What? Whoa, look. She wasn't my girlfriend—" Shawn began, but stopped when she turned on him in anger.

"Then what was she?" Juliet stared him down.

"She, wha… I don't know, Jules." He sputtered.

"Why am I not surprised by that, Shawn?" Juliet sighed and stood up. "Just disappointed." She disappeared from the room.

Shawn noticed the other cops were staring at him. "Don't worry, the repeat'll be on Soap Network." He assured them. They quickly turned away, shuffling papers and scribbling notes. He sighed to himself, clearly troubled, and then began to walk towards the door. He caught up with Ewing, who was being followed by Lassiter. "Agent Ewing!" He called out, and the man turned around. "I just wanted to thank you and Lassie for having my back out there at the airport. And, sorry about your partner being a criminal mastermind."

Ewing shook his head. "No need for that. To be honest, I don't know how I missed it myself. I mean, it was the perfect cover."

"Are you leaving, Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"Soon as Gus is done, I was just going to catch some fresh air." Shawn told him.

"Yes, well, it's been a long day." Lassiter said.

Shawn turned to Ewing. "So is there a statute of limitations on the offer to take that test?"

"Just tell them Agent Ewing sent you." He said.

"Yeah, if I get to the east coast I'll be sure to do that." Shawn told him. "See you around."

"Goodbye, Mr. Spencer." Ewing said, and Shawn opened the door to step outside.

The straw slurped and Shawn realized his juice box was empty. He frowned and tossed it into the wastebasket next to his desk. He glanced at the clock and figured it was close enough to noon to take a lunch. But instead of unpacking his food he wheeled his mountain bike to the front door. Gus was running his route and had left Shawn to catch up on the inevitable busy work that came with running a business. All this time brooding at a desk was definitely cramping his chi. He'd hit the path by the beach and then turn inland for some hard riding. Maybe afterward he would be able to focus again.

* * *

Being a man(boy), I know that guys usually look more at the 'how' and not necessarily at the 'why' and emotions. It's not that we're ignorant, it's just that we tend to look at things as a string of events instead of analyzing our 'feelings.' We know emotions are there, but we don't want to talk about how we feel, we want to try and do something about how we feel. Look at Shawn, he hates emotional confrontations and doesn't want to have difficult conversations. He'd rather bury himself in work and hope the emotional tension will work itself out.

Different opinion? Counterpoint? Rebuttal?


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter number two, simply named No. 2. This is Juliette's view of the recent events. Still one day after the arrest, just across town from the Psych office.

**'Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.'  
"Yesterday," The Beatles**

* * *

2

Juliet hadn't been able to concentrate all morning and it was driving her mad. Reports could not hold her interest for more than a couple minutes at a time, and she found herself watching the front desk out of the corner of her eye. But _no way_ was she waiting for someone to stop by. The Leiken case was out of the department's hands, and Lassiter had asked her to finish getting all their case files together for the Feds while he hobnobbed in an attempt to be invited to take that test again. She'd never seen him sociable before, but as he left the station with two agents she realized he would probably fit in nicely in Washington. _If he ever got there._ She was watching the front desk because as soon as Lassiter returned she could take a lunch. She wasn't really hungry, but she could get a little time to herself. Maybe clear her head and be able to focus for the rest of the day. _God, I just need some fresh air. _Juliet sighed dramatically.

"Everything alright, O'Hara?" Karen's voice came from behind.

Juliet started at that and straightened up. "Everything's fine, Chief."

"Alright," Karen said before walking back to her office.

Juliet concentrated on the papers in front of her. Evidence, photos, criminal backgrounds. It was all fairly mundane—until she came to the after action reports and newspaper clippings. She silently read them to herself:_ 'Cash not the Only Counterfeit Revealed by SBPD Consultant'... 'Spencer Spies Forgery, Twice'—that was a good one,_ she thought to herself.She skimmed over some of the articles and statements to double check the facts and then put them into manila envelopes. All that was left for her to do was to actually hand everything over to the treasury agents

Juliet rapped her nails on her desk and glanced at the front desk again. _Gah!_ She thought when she realized what she was doing. She heard Karen talking on the phone in her office through the open door and eavesdropped:

"It's already been done…Yes, I know that…That's right, at the airport. Leiken's in federal custody…"

Lindsay Leiken. Juliet didn't know what to think about the woman, other than the fact that she was glad Leiken was behind bars. _She led us on a wild goose chase; made us all look like fools. Then she took Shawn hostage when he figured it out._ She made it a point to tell herself that Shawn had figured it out. Officially, the jury was still out on whether she believed Shawn was psychic. She tried to stay neutral about the situation, and even told herself that he never divined anything, channeled spirits, or saw into the past. _After all, Leiken was supposed to be a psychic, too. And look how that turned out. _When Juliet first met Shawn, she was very skeptical of his claim to have psychic abilities, chalking it up as one of those west coast oddities. His 'spiritual outbursts' seemed more like something a child would do to get attention than connections to other dimensions. But then again, his track record was indisputable. _And__** how on Earth**__ could he have been right about that dinosaur?_ Shawn was nothing if not intriguing.

Juliet wondered idly how Shawn couldn't see that Leiken would take him hostage if given the chance, but she knew his answer to questions like that: _Dude, it doesn't work that way._ Great, now he was in her head. And as much as she told herself otherwise, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

She realized with a start that it wasn't the hostage situation that upset her; it was the fact that after Leiken revealed that she and Shawn had been together he didn't even have the decency to deny it. Then there was Gus, who did everything but high-five Shawn. And then later even Carlton was part of the event; the whole scene was juvenile and left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She didn't mean to blow up at Shawn in the station, but she couldn't just sit there and listen to him being charming. Not after earlier that day. And she hated this feeling twisting her stomach into knots—it wasn't jealousy, _no way._ It was…protectiveness? _Well, not exactly. But it's close enough, though._ Juliet kept telling herself that Leiken had used Shawn; it was obvious now. Leiken had seduced Shawn to destroy his credibility and have an alibi for when she killed her partner in crime. But then again, how hard was it to seduce Shawn Spencer? He was a single man who—by his own admission—was wildly attracted to Leiken. _A few choice words, a coy smile; ugh._ _I could do it so much better. _Juliet stopped herself. _Okay, moving on…_ She valued her friendship with Shawn and Leiken threatened it, so it was understandable for her to feel this way. Except she knew Shawn didn't need protecting; it wasn't her place. They were friends. _Co-workers, really. Well, sort of._ Besides, she had made it clear that he didn't have a chance with her. And amazingly, he seemed to accept it. He made teasing comments and sent her flirtatious smiles, but didn't seriously pursue her. And she couldn't help but feel that he gave up a little too easily.

_Then why was it so awkward at the speed-dating event? _Easy, Shawn was the reason why it was awkward. _I mean, really—who begins __**any**__ date with the 'desert island' scenario? _Then at the bowling alley…_ Why was he even at the bowling alley? He must've been there with Gus since he couldn't bowl to save his life. He was obviously just trying to stir up trouble. 'Sensing rejection,'_ she scoffed at the memory of what he told her date._ Like __**that's**__ not vague enough to cover just about anything that could happen. _But truthfully, Shawn didn't ruin her date. There was just no spark with Kyle and Shawn had probably noticed, because not long after he left the date was over. It was similar to what happened later at the speed-dating event. Juliet could see that the woman he was talking to didn't really care about what he was saying. _Besides, she definitely wasn't his type._  
Juliet sat up a little when she saw the front door open. But it was just another cop coming in from patrol.

"I don't think Shawn's coming today." An officer sitting at another desk said.

Juliet turned to him. "Listen," she quickly glanced at his name plate. "Edwards. I'm not waiting for Shawn to show up."

"My mistake," Edwards shrugged his shoulders before returning to the newspaper he was reading.

"Why, um…why would you think I was waiting for Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"No reason," Edwards answered. "It's just that usually, if he stops by then he's here by now. And if he does come to the station you're one of the first people he sees. I don't blame him for hiding though."

"Why?"

Edwards lowered his newspaper and looked at Juliet. "You basically ripped him a new one in front of the entire police station—it'll probably take a couple days for his pride to heal." He chuckled at that.

"What? I did not!"

"Even Detective Lassiter asked what was going on. I think he was hoping to finally have an excuse to shoot Shawn."

"Carlton asked that?" It sounded like something one of her brothers would do.

"Yep. What did Shawn do anyway? All I heard was something about disappointment."

"None of your business." Juliet huffed at him. She heard the front door open and turned back to see Lassiter talking with the officer at the desk. "Finally," She said to herself. She ignored Edwards and picked up her purse. "Carlton, I'm taking my lunch." She told him, leaving no room for argument.

"Oh…okay." Lassiter said slowly, confusion on his face.

She was nearly out the door when she heard Lassiter again. "What did you do to her?" She paused halfway out and saw Lassiter staring down Edwards.

"What? Nothing!" Edwards sounded apologetic. "She was wondering why Shawn—"

"What did _he_ do?" Lassiter demanded. He rubbed his forehead and the aggravation was obvious "Did he come by?"

"No, sir."

"Did he call her? Send a dirty note? A pineapple?"

"No! She was wondering why he hadn't come by yet." Edwards tried to explain.

"Hopefully he learned his lesson." Lassiter said. He pointed a finger towards the officer sitting down, "You see Spencer here today; tell him not to get in my way. He upsets my partner again and I'll take him out back and beat the crap out of him." He sounded eager to fulfill the threat.

"Yes, sir." Edwards replied, and Carlton walked away.

At least she knew her partner was watching out for her. _But I don't need another brother._ She went out the door and down the steps to her car. She stopped at a sandwich shop and got her lunch to-go: A ham sandwich and a pineapple smoothie. The smoothie was all Shawn's fault. She recalled asking why he liked pineapples so much. "_It has good digestive enzymes." He said with a wink. Exactly the sort of interesting, slightly weird trivia I thought he would know._

Juliet sat on a bench facing the ocean. _The secret meeting bench,_ she thought to herself as she remembered her rendezvous with Shawn the last time she had been out here. Like that day, the sun was out and a stiff sea breeze kept her cool. The pungent, salty air briefly took her back to Miami, but it wasn't quite the same. The Caribbean air was warm and heavy; it felt thick and the humidity clung to her skin. Here in Santa Barbara, especially with the wind blowing in from the ocean, the air seemed sharp and sleek. She turned her head and looked down the beach, feeling the stitch of nostalgia.

She didn't regret her move to California, but she did miss her family. She still called her parents three or four times a week just to talk to them. She didn't talk to her brothers as often, but she missed them all the same. Her friends from Miami didn't understand why she decided to take a position in California, and she could feel herself drifting away from all but the closest of them. But after almost a year, she was finally beginning to rebuild her social network. Karen went a long way in helping with that, and so did Lassiter. Together they helped her find her footing in the station and make fast friends. Karen even pointed out some social events outside of the police station. And of course she couldn't forget about Shawn and Gus; they were a dynamic duo if she'd ever seen one.

The topic she'd been avoiding all day came to the front of her mind: what was she going to do about Shawn Spencer? _I wish I knew…_ How did their personality profiles match up exactly? _Lord knows… _Shawn told her that he had copied her answers, but she couldn't remember if he had been sitting close to her when they filled out the surveys. And the confusion she felt over the surveys mirrored the confusion she felt about what Shawn meant to her. _Well, until he can show a hint of seriousness he's not getting anywhere. I will not get involved with some playboy or lothario. _She sighed loudly and realized this wasn't going to get any easier. _If he really wants to be with me, then he'll make the effort. Besides, it'll be interesting to see how hard he'll work for me._ She smiled at the thought and then immediately chided herself. _Not that I would date him to begin with. After all, we are co-workers… Well, sort of._ Somehow the argument didn't seem as strong as when she had used it earlier that day.

* * *

I've learned that women tend to focus more on the emotions surrounding an event than the actual event because women are more perceptive and try to understand the motivations and reasons involved. I've tried to use that knowledge as a base for this chapter, it's the reason Juliette has an inner voice constantly streaming thoughts. 

Having said that, what are your thoughts?


	3. Epilogue

The final chapter: A little closure goes a long way--but it still leaves a lot unsaid.

Still that same damn day...

**'Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.'  
"Yesterday," The Beatles**

* * *

Epilogue

Juliet has finished her sandwich and is sipping her smoothie when she hears the whir of bicycle wheels to her right. She glances at the rider and does a double-take when she recognizes him. He does the same and skids to a stop in the grass next to where she is sitting.

"Jules?" Shawn takes off his sunglasses. He doesn't say anything else, just threads the arms of his sunglasses through the vents in his helmet.

"Hi Shawn," Juliet answers. She smiles and takes another sip of her smoothie. He's wearing black cargo shorts that come to just above his knees and a very loud red shirt that must have just surfaced from nineteen eighty-something.

Shawn's smile is broad and he leans his forearms on the handle bar. "So how are you?"

"Just taking my lunch."

"Yeah, paperwork always gives me cabin fever, too. Probably why I wasn't a very good student." She's about to ask him how he knew she was finishing reports, but he just taps his right temple twice. Then he chuckles a little. "Just kidding, Jules. You have that same frazzled look that I had when I passed the mirror in the psych office."

"Gee, thanks." She retorts.

"No, you still look good!" Shawn quickly corrects himself, and she raises an eyebrow at him. "I mean, pretty…" He's clawing for another word, "and…professional. Pretty good and professional. I just mean you look a little tired."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Thanks, Shawn."

"You're welcome," He says, looking away.

Juliet's sure that is the end of the conversation. Shawn will look to the ocean and then say something about seeing her around the station, and then he'll be gone. So she surprises herself when she asks, "So what have you been doing all morning?"

Shawn turns his attention back to her and his shades flash briefly in the sunlight. She notices that they're different from the ones he wears when he rides his motorcycle. "Filing," He states very proudly.

"Filing?" Juliet's confusion is obvious.

"Yeah." Shawn answers. "Let's just say that when I went to do taxes last April things got a little hectic. To make a long story short—since Gus is running his route and we don't have an appointment for…" he checks his watch, "three more days, I'm stuck doing all the boring stuff."

Juliet can't help herself. "Shawn, keeping good records is important; especially for accountability."

"My high school librarian used to say something like that too. But you know—I haven't used the Dewey Decimal System in at least ten years." He becomes serious and locks eyes with her. "You've never worked in a library, have you?"

"Um, no." She holds his gaze.

"Hmm, I bet you'd be a good librarian." He studies her a moment. "Very…_professional_." He finishes with a suggestive smile.

Now she has to look away. "Well, I'd never let you borrow a book. I'd probably have to chase you down to get it back."

"I wouldn't run very far." Shawn says. "I'm sure you could catch me."

Juliet laughs, "You're incorrigible."

"Something I pride myself on." He stands up straight, "Is that pineapple I smell?"

Juliet looks down at her drink. "Yeah," she answers, a little embarrassed that he's caught her.

"You feeling alright?" Shawn asks.

"Just trying to get enough vitamin C."

"One of the many benefits of pineapple," Shawn says knowingly.

"Why _do_ you like pineapple so much?"

"That's a long story, Jules." Shawn replies. "Tell you what—I'll tell you that story the next time we do a stakeout together."

"Shawn, you can't go on a stakeout. You're not a cop."

"What are you talking about? I've already been on one stakeout with you and Lassy."

"You snuck into our car." Juliet reminds him.

"I _still_ can't believe you guys didn't notice! And just for the record, I think you were right about Lassiter not being able to authorize his own stakeout." He fiddles with his brake levers a moment before speaking again. "Listen, Juliet. I'm sorry about yesterday—well, I'm sorry about the way I worked the whole case."

"Shawn—"

"Jules, please," he interrupts her. "I just…I wasn't on my game and I nearly lost it for us. But I'm especially sorry for the hostage incident at the airport. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep something like that from happening again."

"Shawn, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Shawn says. "I think I see now why you're against interoffice romance."

Juliet doesn't know what to say, so she just smiles. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"Anyways, thanks for saving my life." There's a crisp _snap!_ As Shawn clips a foot back into one of his pedals.

She can't wait any longer—she has to know. "Are you going to take that FBI test Ewing was talking about?"

Shawn grins. "Nah, I could never work in Washington—I hate wearing a suit."

Juliet remembers the Maxwell wedding, "Too bad, I bet you'd look very professional." She doesn't speak in such a flirtatious tone, but the effect is the same.

Shawn laughs, "It'll take a lot to get me in a suit again."

"I'll see what I can do about that." She says in a siren's voice, and is pleased to see Shawn is tinged red. But the moment of boldness leaves her, so Juliet stands up. "I should be getting back to work."

Shawn rides slowly beside her until she reaches her car. She waves goodbye as she pulls out of the parking lot, and after she turns the corner Shawn pedals back to the bike path.

* * *

Finale 


End file.
